


Stranger's Touch

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bar, Car Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the GQ Style photoshoot and a random Hooters photo that floated around online. My muse ran with it and well, here you go ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger's Touch

You parked your car outside your favorite bar, Harvelle's and headed inside. You hadn't had a night out in a while and decided tonight was the night you'd change that. You'd let your hair down and wore a tight black t-shirt and some old jeans that fit perfectly on your body.

You walked towards the bar, enjoying the buzzing of chatter and the music coming from the old jukebox on the corner. You grabbed a stool and sat down, ordering a whiskey coke and smiling at the bartender as he brought it to you quickly, almost like he'd read your mind.

"Thank you" You said before bringing the glass to your lips and taking a long sip from the glass before setting it down. You let out a sigh as the alcohol ran thru you slowly.

The night had just started and you were on your second glass when someone sat next to you. You didn't really pay attention until you heard his voice, a current of want instantly running up your spine before you turned and saw him.

He shouldn't look that good in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt but his body, you could see the muscles defined under that cloth and your tongue ran over your bottom lip as you pictured what it looked like. Your fingers stroked at your glass as you thought about his firm body.

You took a drink from glass and shifted on your seat slightly which caused you to bump against him slightly "Sorry" you let out an embarrassed chuckle as he turned to you, his piercing blue eyes locked on yours as he smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners "It's okay. Just don't fall over" he said, his British accent making you bite the inside of your lip

"I'm fine. A bit distracted" You say as you take another drink from your glass and feel him track the moment with his eyes. You put the now empty glass on the bar and tap it, the bartender coming over and refilling your glass before asking the man next to you what he'd like. He smiled and pointed to your glass "Seems a worthy enough drink for the lady. I'll take one"

You let out a surprised chuckle and turn to him "Well I'm sure you can handle your whiskey just fine" Your legs brush his as you move to brace my feet on his stool and smile. "It takes a lot to get me tipsy and now that I have someone to talk to.. best stay a little sober" He winks and then reaches out his hand "I'm Benedict"

"Hi Ben, I'm Lis" You take his hand and watch as his covers yours completely, your head tilts to the side as you watch it before the bartender distracts the both of you and you move your hand away "So here's to.. Making new friends" you say as you take your glass and gently clink it against his.

He follows your cue then brings the glass to his lips, taking a long sip from it. You watch as his Adam's apple works, his fingers wrapped around his glass making it disappear in his hand and you swallow hard as he notices you stare.

Ben puts his glass down and just looks at you for a second before he smiles "So, what brings such a lovely woman to this dive?" he whispered the last part as to not offend the bartender and you break out in a wide smile "Needed to let relax. Work has been driving me mad" you say as you run your fingers thru your long, black hair.

"Well I hope i'm not interrupting then" He said and you shake your head, reaching one of your hands to move on top of his on the bar "No, not bothering me at all. I like having company" your fingers stroke his hand unconsciously and you watch his tongue dart out as it licks his bottom lip.

Your eyes move from his mouth back to his eyes which causes you to let out a little gasp "Do you... I mean to say.. Are you.. single?" he asks, whispering so no one can hear in case the answer is no. You lean a little into his space, your hand moving up his arm before you respond "Very single" you whisper back and you see the hunger in his eyes then.

Ben moves his hand down and puts it on your thigh "Then how about we finish our drinks and go for a walk" he whispers and you let out a long breath before you both pull back and finish your drinks. He takes it upon himself to pay your tab as well as his and then leads you out of the bar with his hand on the small of your back.

"So, where are we walking to?" You ask as he moves to walk beside you, his hand down on your hip as he leads you down the parking lot "To my truck" he says as his fingers move under your shirt and you let out a surprised moan. You hear him let out a shaky sigh before he presses you against the truck and looms over you.

"You're so tall" You say, your voice filled with awe and lust as you run your hands up his bare arms and he leans in and kisses you. It's slow at first, just a press of lips before he pushes his tongue inside your mouth and you comply eagerly, moaning as one of his hands moves to tangle in your hair as the other moves up your back.

You can't think as he surrounds you completely. Your hands move to run up his back, your fingers clawing at the fabric keeping you for feeling his skin under your fingertips and he groans before he pulls back. His eyes are dark and his lips red as he moves one of his hands away to dig into his pocket and grab the keys. He unlocks the door and you slip inside the back seat. You move all the way in, your back hitting the other door as he gets inside and closes the door behind him.

"If you want me to stop, tell me now" Ben says, his voice low which causes a moan to escape from your lips. You move to him slowly, a smile playing on your lips "As long as you have protection then we can go as far as you want" you move to straddle him and his hands move to grab your ass which causes your head to tip back and invites him to kiss at your neck.

Ben moans against your neck as he kisses and bites at it, your hands on his shoulders as you grind against him. He pulls back and let's out a deep breath before he moves to take off your shirt, pulling it above your head. He takes his time looking at your newly exposed skin before he moves the straps of your bra off your shoulders, causing you to shiver. "You are exquisite" he breathes out as he unhooks then removes your bra before leaning in and kissing at your breasts.

You let out a breathy moan as your fingers move to take off his shirt. He's gentle and sweet but right now what you want is his skin against yours. He moves his arms up for you to pull the material free and you gasp as your eyes take in his chest "My god.. Are you real?" you run your hands over his chest, your fingers mapping out every detail until they reached his hips and you groan.

He's breathing harder now as he let's you explore and your fingers move to undo his jeans "Off.. NOW" you say demandingly and move off him to remove your own and sit there in just your panties. Once he takes his off, he looks back to you and let's out a growl "God" he pulls you to him and manhandles you on top of him again as his mouth starts working over you body.

You're shaking as he kisses, bites and licks his way down your body. You don't notice when he moves you and lays you down until you feel his fingers hook on your panties and he pulls them off before he leans in and licks at your clit. You cry out and grip at the bench seat as he starts licking at you and then he moves a finger inside you, another following that one as he flicks his tongue expertly over you and fucks you like his life depended on it.

"OH FUCK.. Yes.. Right there... Oooooh god" You whimper as your chest rises and falls quickly. You can feel your climax coming and look down to meet his eyes as he curls his fingers just right and his tongue licks one last time before you scream as your orgasm hits you suddenly. You curse and moan and claw at the seats as he works you thru it, pulling back when you stop shaking.

Your eyes open a minute later, you breathing evening out as you catch sight of him sitting now, his cheeks flushed as he watches you, his cock against his stomach. He's big, thick and yours for the taking. You lick your lips and move over to him "I didn't know British men had such talented tongues" you say as you sit beside him and wrap a hand around him

He let's out a shaky breath as he looks at you "I couldn't resist. You taste amazing" he licked his lips and you smiled as you began to stroke him, slowly "Let's see how you taste" you whisper before leaning in and licking at the head. His hand moves to stroke your hair, moving it out of the way so he could see your face.

You move your hand away as you lean in to lick at the shaft, your eyes looking up at his flushed his face, his lips parted as he moaned. Your tongue worked expertly which caused his hips to move. You held him down with your hands as you took him into your mouth. As much as you could take and his head tipped back as you brought him closer and closer. One of your hands moved to wrap around him again, stroking him fast as you watched him.

"Your mouth is sin" He groaned out as he thrust up into your hand and his body shook, his release spilling over your hand and his stomach. You leaned in and licked at the head, moaning at the taste. Your tongue kept teasing him until he pulled you off, his chest rising and falling hard.

You sat back, trying to look innocent before you brought your hand to your mouth and licked it clean. His mouth fell open as he watched you, his cock twitching in response to your actions "Fuck" he growled and you nodded "Yes, as soon as you can because we're not leaving this car until I get to ride you"

He let out a breathless laugh "Today is definitely my lucky day" You let out a laugh and move to straddle his thighs before leaning in to kiss him softly, his hands wrap around your waist as he deepened the kiss.

A few minutes pass by and you've lost all control. You don't know where or how he slipped the condom on but you were now lowering yourself over his cock and letting out a long moan as he pressed you close as he thrust up "Oooh... Fuck.." you breathe out as he lean in and bite on his bottom lip.

His hands are on your hips, gripping tight as you both move in perfect rhythm. Your forehead is pressed against his as you moan out, thrusting down against him which causes him to move faster. Pretty soon you can't keep up and he fucks into you as you hold onto his shoulders, your nails digging hard and he growls against mouth, taking your mouth in a bruising kiss as his movements become more desperate.

"Ben..." You whimper and moan against his mouth, you're so close and your body feels incredible. He thrusts up hard and that sends you tumbling over the edge, your back arches hard and you cry out as it washes over you. You can faintly hear him say your name before he's shaking against you.

You reach a trembling hand to stroke at his hair as he strokes your back, both of you slowly coming down from your highs. The only sounds in the small space around you is your breathing. You slowly pull back to look at his face and you smile at the joy on his "That was.." he nods "Fucking incredible" he finishes your sentence and you cant help but laugh.

"British men have a way with words" You say as you move to kiss him softly and he moves one of his hands to cup your cheek as kisses back. "It's the accent" he said between our lips as he pulled back and ran his thumb over your cheek, you lean into it and smile.

"Would you like to go out an a date with me?" He asks once you've both changed back into your clothes and sit next to eachother, your legs thrown over his as his arms wrap around your waist "Of course, silly British man" you chuckle and pull him in for a deep kiss


End file.
